The Tazal Terminals
"I can't hear him at all anymore. He's too far away. But he'll be alright. Just needs to get that Shard from Zulf and come on home." The final level. If you have the Cael Hammer equipped in this final stage Rucks will state the Kid will be alright because he has his "old friend" with him. Description "The Tazal Terminals. All that's left of the Ura's civilization, and the last stop on his little journey." Acquired Items *Hop-Scotch *Battering Ram History Plot "The Calamity hit the Tazal Terminals hardest of all. No chance anythin' survived. You know why Zulf went back there. The place was his home. All his old family and friends were there. Zulf must be there all alone, just waitin'. You know what's funny? Well. All we can do is sit and talk. Zulf's waitin'... We're waitin'... All of us are waitin'. For a kid . Look around. There's not much to do here in the Bastion I'm afraid. So why not tell each other stories to pass the time, right? But Zia, there's another reason I been telling you all this. There's something I want you to understand. When the Kid brings back the Shard, the Bastion will be complete. This disease the Ura planted here will go away. 'What happens to Zulf will no longer matter.' Caelondia will be whole again. Everything will go back to normal.'' Problem is, we'll all be gone. Oh we're not gonna die. It's more like, all of this will just stop. Things will just go back to the way they used to be. This whole place is a living record of things before the Calamity. You'll be your old self again. Think of all those times that didn't go your way. All of life's little setbacks. Imagine if you could have another go at them. No mistakes. Anyone you've ever hurt. Everything you've ever done, you could do it over. Wouldn't that be grand? Wouldn't you agree? Well. I guess there's nothin' more to say. ..Ah, who am I kiddin'? Look. There's somethin' else. A confession. How come I know so much about the Bastion? Well I designed the place, but that's besides the point. There's one problem with something that sets things back to a bygone time. You can't test it. So you're probably wonderin', if the Calamity already happened, what's to stop it from happening once again, after the Bastion's done its thing? The answer is...I don't know. You're wonderin' if there's some other way out of this mess. It's alright. I can tell. But why would you even want another way? Unless...unless you wanted to stay here, with us. Well, that's sweet'n all but...I don't know if I can stick around. The weight of the Calamity...it's on our shoulders. You can't just let it go. Heavy, ain't it? ''The Bastion '''does have another function, strictly speakin'... If ever the Monument blew out, and we couldn't repair it, we could still...evacuate. First, we'd round up as many folks as we could carry. Next, we'd detonate the cores, then take off. Away from here. '' Of course that would mean... no going back. Ever. But then again, that way all of us could leave the city. Together. You know Zulf and his countrymen won't be giving up the Shard without a fight, don't you? Zulf and the Ura...all they want now is to see the Bastion fall. Zulf dedicated his life to a lasting peace between Caelondia and the Ura. He can't have imagined the City would try to wipe the Ura out. Zulf hasn't lost every shred of decency though, has he. He tried to warn you of his plans, tried to warn the Kid. For Zulf, this ain't a personal matter. It ain't a simple matter of pride either. One thing's for sure; the Ura can't be happy that the Kid followed Zulf all the way home. Zulf I can see it now; the Kid in one corner; Zulf in the other. Ain't much of a fight. Don't you worry though. Once the Bastion is restored, it'll be alright. You ain't still thinking of that whole leavin' the city thing are you? Kid's probably dealt with Zulf by now. He reminds me of myself when I was his age. I ever tell you bout those days?" Zulf The Kid saved Zulf once, but I don't think he'd make the same mistake. I wouldn't. Don't you worry though. Once the Bastion is restored, it'll be alright. You ain't still thinking of that whole leavin' the city thing are you? Kid's probably dealt with Zulf by now. He reminds me of myself when I was his age. I ever tell you bout those days?" See Also *Locations ru:Терминалы Тазала Category:Locations